Anything?
by Brooke Monica
Summary: A Rhr ficlet set in slightly AU seventh year. Hermione can have one wish from Ron, although shes having some trouble telling him what she wants. Fluff, Humor, Romance


**A/N: This is a little fic that is planned out and should be 3 to 4 chapters. This will hopefully be my "breakout" fic at Checkmated. But first I want to check it on the markert here. This is _slightly_ AU. Only becuase there is no search for Horcruxes, this is just me using my writers freedom and ignoring the whole part at the end of HBP when Harry says he isn't going back to Hogwarts. **

** The first part is written in a textbook. And for those of you who can't follow which is who:**

_This is Ron (picture it with Pink ink)_

**This is Hermione.**

And this is Harry.

**Thanks, Brooke**

**

* * *

**

**Anything? a R/HR ficlet  
**

This book belongs to: _Hermione Granger_**  
**

**  
Ron, please don't write in my notebook.**

_I was jut trying to help…_

Nice color ink Ron

_Can it Harry_

**Can both of you please stop grafting my textbook?**

_Hey you wrote in it first Hermione_

**Did not!**

_Did too…_ BOTH OF YOU STOP and anyway McGonnagal is watching you two… **Yes we should be taking notes, because someone isn't going to get to use mine come Exam time** _Hermione you know I can't pass without those notes!_ **Make your own notes then**

_Hermione I'll do WHATEVER you want if you let me borrow your notes, just for a tiny bit_.

**Anything? **

_What are you getting at...?_

* * *

These notes had been written three weeks ago and I always smiled widely every time she opened my Advanced Transfiguration textbook. I have been contemplating all the many potentially embarrassing things I could make Ron do. But whenever I'm sitting there picturing Ron walking into the Great Hall with full make-up done by Pavarti and Lavender, my mind kept coming back to one thing.

I had never really minded that I couldn't fly, I have always been afraid of heights. But seeing Harry, Ron, --and now Ginny-- all sit there and talk about Quidditch for hours I feel kind of left out of an activity which they love so much. And although I don't want to admit it to Ron, what I wanted most were…flying lessons.

I had sat there all morning going over the plan in her mind; I would first strike up a casual conversation with Ron and some how slip in the flying thing. Taking a deep breath deep breath I then proceeded to get ready for the day.

Ten hair care spells and a great battle with her hairbrush later my hair looked mildly ready to go on for the rest of the day. Walking to the Great Hall for breakfast I went over the plan one more time. When I walked in she immediately spotted Ron's vibrant red hair at the Gryffindor table; he was talking to Ginny motioning hotly at her Pygmy Puff, Arnold.

"Ginny, all that thing does is leaves droppings all around the common room!" said Ron poking the puff making it roll up in a tiny furry ball and quiver.

"You just don't like him because he's cute," snapped back Ginny with a sour look on her face.

"I don't like it because that _thing_ made dropping all over my Transfiguration essay!" said Ron looking highly affronted.

I cleared her throat "Morning all!" she said as cheerfully as possible.

Ron turned to look at her obviously he hadn't noticed I had been standing there. "Oh…er…hi Hermione. Can you give us a sec-"

"Where's Harry?" I cut across Ron to stop him from fighting more with Ginny. Across the table Ginny gave her a look of glorification.

"I'd best be off…" she said quickly, and she picked up Arnold putting him safely in her bag and headed towards the doors, Ron glaring after her.

"Probably going to have a good snog with Harry…" he said still glaring at the doors she had just left by.

"Well that's good, that means their getting along well," I said, grabbing some toast and buttering it.

Ron grunted for a response and went back to eating his cereal. I didn't feel his was the best time to bring up my so-called _payment_. Sighing, I proceeded to eat her toast.

* * *

After a very complicated and long arithmancy class I felt like all I needed was a good nap before dinner. But when I reached the portrait hole I heard someone call my name. It was Ron doing homework by the fire.

"Hermione," he whined, making him sound five, "I need your help."

I rolled her eyes, but inwardly thought '_Remember subtly bring it up, SUBTLY'._

"Fine Ron, but I wanted to take a nap…"

I went over there to see a disheveled Ron with a bunch of crumpled papers around him.

"This is impossible. I can't write this…" he said in a defeated way.

Plopping down next to him I pulled out my Transfiguration book and started to flip through it. Suddenly, making me jump Ron stopped me and pulled the book out her hands, obviously spotting something. I saw briefly a glow of pink ink in the front of the book. I felt a wave of horror or as Ron seemed to be taking in the text.

Ron smiled, "I had completely forgotten…"

I feigned sudden recognition too. " Me neither. Wow, that reminds me you still owe me something."

I tried to trail off my voice as if this wasn't a subject that I had been slightly obsessing over the past few weeks.

Ron stared at her expectantly, "Well…"

"Well what?" I asked rather foolishly.

Ron raised an eyebrow. Ok, maybe playing it dumb isn't my best skill.

"I haven't really thought about it…" I said trying to sound truthful.

Ron started to unwrap a chocolate frog, "You must have some idea."

I felt my cheeks burn. Why was this so embarrassing for me? _Maybe because the last time you went out on a limb for Ron it all came crashing down at your feet._ I ignored this thought.

"YES!" Ron yelled thickly from across the table, chocolate spewing from his mouth. He was holding a chocolate frog card in his hand with the look of admiration and idolization. "It's an Agrippa . I've been searching for one of these for ten years."

"Congrats, Ron," I said half-heartily, Ron wasn't listening though.

"This finishes my collection! I need to go write Bill. He'll be mad jealous." And with that he ran upstairs leaving me behind with his essay.

"Bollocks to that," I muttered testily and I followed in Ron's wake towards thee girls dormitory to take a nap.

* * *


End file.
